


how beautiful you are

by lieberswhore



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Grinding, House Party, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieberswhore/pseuds/lieberswhore
Summary: “You’re staring,” Stan speaks again. “Why don’t you just go talk to him?”“Oh yeah, what a great idea, Stan.” Richie says as sarcastically as he can. Eddie breaks out in laughter.





	how beautiful you are

Richie stands there, drink in hand as he watches Stan sit on Eddie’s lap giggling away.

“Wow Rich,” Eddie says. “Stop looking like you’re having so much fun.” Richie rolls his eyes and leans his back against the wall.

“Yeah, what’s your problem?” Stan asks quietly.

“I don’t have a problem,” Richie looks down then straight ahead, his eyes landing on a specific boy.

“You’re staring,” Stan speaks again. “Why don’t you just go talk to him?”

“Oh yeah, what a great idea, Stan.” Richie says as sarcastically as he can. Eddie breaks out in laughter.

“Why are you so afraid to talk to him? It’s just Bill.”

“Wow, Eddie. Wow. Don’t ‘it’s just Bill’ me. That’s such fucking bullshit. Both of you are friends with him so it’s not a big deal to you.” Richie bursts out in annoyance.

“Okay, Rich. It’s really not that big of a deal, but alright. I think you need to calm down.” Eddie says as he lifts Stan off of his lap and stands next to the other boy. “Just go up to him and say hi, that’s all there is. I mean, both of you know us so start off with that.” Richie chews his lip nervously at the thought.

“I can’t,” Richie shakes his head.

“Don’t be a pussy,”

“Shut up, Stan!” Richie snaps. “I’m not a pussy.” he adds quietly.

“Then show us, go and talk to him.” Stan tries his best to hide the smirk on his face. Richie looks at Stan then back at Bill. “Go on,” Stan pushes Richie out into the crowd of people and towards Bill. He tries his best to fight back until Stan makes him fully collide into Bill.

“Shit,” Richie says as his and Bill’s drinks spill all over their shirts. “I am _so_ sorry. Stan’s such a fucking ass.” he mumbles the last part.

“Stan? You know Stan?” Bill asks softly, looking down at Richie.

“Unfortunately,” Richie laughs nervously. “He’s one of my best friends.”

“I’m assuming you know Eddie too?” a small smile forms on Bill’s lips. Richie can’t help but stare at them.

“Umm, yeah, yeah I do.” he manages to get out and looks back at Bill in his gorgeous blue eyes.

“I know them too,”

“You do?” Richie asks as excitedly as he can, even though this is a fact he already knows. Bill nods, his smile widening. “He’s an asshole too.” Bill laughs at Richie’s comment, making butterflies dance around in his stomach.

“He’s alright,” Bill’s soothing voice echoes through Richie’s ears.

“I’m really sorry,” he blurts out. “About your shirt.”

“Oh, it’s okay.” Bill says, placing a hand on the dampened blue material. “What about your shirt?”

“Mine?”

“Yeah, yours is wet too,”

“Just like Eddie’s mom last night,” Bill’s eyes widen at Richie’s joke. “Shit, too soon?” Bill breaks out in a fit of giggles.

“You’re funny,” Bill sighs, calming down from his laugh.

“Wow, that’s a first.” a surprised look masking Richie’s face.

“What do you mean?”

“No one,” Richie pauses. “I mean no one ever says I’m funny. They usually say ‘shut up, Richie. You’re so annoying’ or something like that.” A slight frown forms on Bill’s lips as he studies Richie’s soft features.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I thought it was funny.” Bill’s frown turns into a warming smile.

“That’s sweet,” Richie mumbles, also smiling.

“So, Richie, do you maybe want to go somewhere?” Bill asks unsteadily.

“Where?” Richie’s tone changes in pitch.

“I can get you a new shirt,” Richie stares at Bill, not quite sure what he means. “Upstairs in my room.” Bill adds.

“Oh, this is your house?!” Richie asks in total surprise. Bill nods as he continues to stare at Richie. “They did not tell me that we were going to the Bill Denbrough’s house.” Richie raises his eyebrows. “I mean, umm, y-yeah. Sure.” Richie stammers. Bill laughs grabs Richie’s hand and follows him up the stairs, hearing hoots and hollers coming from Stan and Eddie down below. “God, I hate them.” Richie mumbles.

“Yeah,” Bill chuckles. “They can be quite the handful.” He leads Richie all the way into his room before closing the door completely. Richie can’t tell if his heart is stomping at his chest or if it’s the base from the music beneath them. Bill opens his closet door and begins pulling his dampened shirt over his head.

“Oh,” Richie mutters and looks down at the floor, cheeks flushing red.

“Richie?” the boy snaps his head up at the sound of his name. “Want to pick out a shirt?”

“Umm,” Richie gulps as his eyes become glued to Bill’s toned body. He opens his mouth to say something more, but nothing comes out.

“Is everything okay?” Bill asks softly. Richie nods his head slowly. Bill walks his way up to Richie, lifting his chin a little so his dark eyes are pouring into Bill’s blue ones. “And what about yours?” Bill whispers.

“Umm,” Richie says with a shaky breath, unable to form any more words. Bill places his hands gently on Richie’s hips before trailing them slowly up under his shirt. Richie breathes out deeply as he relaxes in Bill’s touch.

“Want me to take it off for you?”

“Please,” Richie says, barely audible. Richie lifts his arms as Bill slides the shirt over his head, watching it fall to the floor. The pretty blush on Richie’s cheeks darkens.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” Bill’s face inches closer to the other’s.

“No,” Richie admits shamefully.

“Well, why not?” Bill cups Richie’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb gently.

“I’m not beautiful,” Richie laughs airily.

“You are,” Bill’s lips say as they ghost over Richie’s. Richie’s heart sinks into his feet as his breath gets caught in his throat. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please fucking do,” and with that, Bill plants his lips fully on Richie’s. The kiss starts off gentle and slow, but picks up pace quickly.

“Jump, baby.” Bill’s words dance across Richie’s mouth as he does so. Bill presses Richie’s back against the wall, his legs wrapping around Bill’s waist as his fingers entangle themselves in his hair. Bill grinds into Richie causing a moan to fall from Richie’s slightly parted lips. He kisses Richie’s jaw and down his neck.

“Fuck, Bill.” Richie pants.

“I’ve seen you around, Richie.” Bill pulls away a little. “I think you’re so very pretty,” he purrs. “And I’ve wanted to get my hands on you the moment I first laid my eyes on you.” Richie leans the back of his head against the wall and sighs adoringly.

“Then take me, I’m all yours.”


End file.
